Pillow Talk and Oreos
by fmjl11
Summary: She pouts her lips at him the way she always does when she wants him to kiss her so he leans down; brushes his lips against hers just as she whispers, "'Cause I love you." And he smiles as he pulls away.


**AN: So, this fic is based off of a dream I had a few nights ago related to a One Tree Hill RP I'm in. I haven't written one in a while and I figured why not. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading. Please feel free to leave a review, good or bad. I love to get them.**

**-Katie**

Pillow Talk and Oreos 

The redhead lets out a soft hum as her eyes flutter open; it's still dark and the clock on his nightstand says it's only 2:40. She'd gone to bed early; taken some Nyquil and passed out and she doesn't remember even hearing him crawl into bed. Her fingers slowly start to trace lines on his skin above his grey t-shirt, she never did the cuddling thing before him; but now she kind of loves it. Not that she would ever admit that to him.

Clay kind of groans as he's drawn from his sleep and she watches as he blinks a few times before he turns his head to look at her. "Baby," he says in a groggy whisper, "What are you doing up? Do you feel okay?"

She just nods her head a bit; bites her bottom lip, "Just thinking about stuff." He pulls her closer and she breathes him in.

"Yeah? What kind of stuff?" He knows part of this is the Nyquil talking; she loves him and he knows it but she doesn't like to open up. It bothered him at first but now it's something that he's just used to and she's working on it. She doesn't say anything for a while and he almost thinks she's fallen back asleep, but then her voice breaks the silence.

"I'm gonna make you breakfast." She whispered. "Pancakes, eggs… sausage." He can see her eyelids drooping and he knows she's going to be asleep in 10 minutes or less. "Maybe some hash browns."

He hears one of his parents walking around in the hall and then the bathroom light goes on and he can see her more clearly; she's looking at him intently with just a hint of a smile on her face. "Why?"

She pouts her lips at him the way she always does when she wants him to kiss her so he leans down; brushes his lips against hers just as she whispers, "'Cause I love you." And he smiles as he pulls away.

She moves closer and rests her head against his chest, going back to tracing patterns against his chest and stomach. "I could kiss you forever." She breathes and he just kind of hums in response and lets her keep doing what she's doing. He's honestly loving this side of her even though he's 90% sure that she's not going to remember any of this conversation in the morning. "Will you marry me?" she asks a few minutes later.

He's playing with the ends of her hair and he chuckles, places a kiss on the top of her head, and whispers, "Sure, babe. But you have to let me ask you." She brushes her lips against his chest and he figures she's content with that answer. They don't say anything else and slowly her breathing evens out, the sound lulling the blonde back to sleep.

XX

Mia is pulling the last of the curlers from her hair and Rachel smiles at her in the mirror. "I can't believe it's finally here." She says, "I'm getting married in 20 minutes.

"It's about time." The brunette replied and Rachel smacked her in the arm as she stood from the chair. Everything was turning out perfect; the dress, the venue, and of course the guy. Rachel seemed to have gotten lost in thought because Mia cleared her throat and waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello? I said I had a surprise." She gave her an apologetic look and Mia pulled a container out of her bag."

"No shit?" Rachel asked, a smile spreading over her face. "You brought Oreos?"

"And milk, of course." She replied, shaking her head like it was obvious. "And don't worry, I grabbed your toothbrush and everything on the way out the door." Her maid of honor poured two glasses of milk and pulled Rachel's chair up to the small table in the corner of the room. They hadn't even been enjoying the snack for a minute before the door swung open revealing Clay and Ian standing in the doorway.

"I can't believe you." Ian said, glaring mostly at Rachel as the men stepped into the room, "You're not allowed to eat Oreos without me and you know it."

"How did you even—" Mia said, trying to shoo them away. It was no use, the boys towering over her as they walked further into the room. "You can't be in here, it's bad luck."

Clay just rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Rachel and immediately reaching for a cookie, dipping it in the cup sitting in front of her. "We could smell them from across the hall." Ian said as he took the other open seat, "You tried to pull one over on us, no such luck." Mia huffed and sat back down, reaching for a cookie before the boys took them all.

Five minutes passed between them all before anyone spoke; "You look beautiful, by the way." Clay said with a mouth full of cookies, smiling as he swallowed and took a drink from her cup.


End file.
